Brûlure à vif
by MlleMau
Summary: [Challenge "Tu seras ma perte" du collectif NONAME] Un ancien soldat, une tasse de thé vide. Il raconte. "Chaque homme a une faiblesse [...]. Nous fêtions cette victoire pendant que le Général Iroh partait en emmenant son armée, en tant que père ayant perdu son enfant." Il était assis, le regard tourné vers le mur mais regardant autre chose ; un souvenir profondément douloureux.


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Voici une nouvelle participation au challenge mensuel du** _ **Collectif NoName**_ **(voir lien sur mon profil), qui, cette fois-ci, s'intitule « Tu seras ma perte ». Il s'agit d'un groupe réunissant auteurs et lecteurs afin de favoriser la création de fanfictions et les reviews. Si vous avez aimé me lire, je vous invite à aller voir la page du Collectif et à lire les autres participations. Tous les fandoms sont acceptés, il y en a pour tous les goûts.**

► _« Dîtes nous ce que vous aimez chez vos lecteurs »_ **: Bien que les simples reviews m'indiquant qu'une personne a aimé mon texte font toujours plaisir, j'ai toujours préféré ceux qui ressentent ce que j'ai voulu partager, ceux qui saisissent ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'aime que, lorsque j'ai pleuré en écrivant, un lecteur pleure en lisant, que lorsque je ris en écrivant, un lecteur rit en lisant ; et autant de sentiments qui peuvent être partagés. La littérature n'est pas qu'un simple plaisir, il s'agit d'un véritable partage. Or, partager ce qui ne peut être dit en un simple mot, est pour moi quelque chose de magnifique. Le fait de constater que j'y arrive, par le retour d'expérience d'un lecteur grâce à une review, me rend heureuse. Merci à vous, qui ne faîtes pas que lire, mais qui vivent le texte.**

 **N.B : Pour ceux ne connaissant pas la série mais uniquement le fim, j'ai écris de façon à ce que vous compreniez, à l'exception de la fin qui risque d'être plus floue.**

* * *

La ville imprenable a été bâtie il y a de cela fort longtemps, à un âge dont il nous reste peu de souvenirs. Bien qu'elle ait vécu des moments troubles, jalousée par des peuples extérieurs, jamais elle ne céda aux coups portés contre ses murs. Les murailles qui l'entourent ont toujours assuré sécurité, paix, et prospérité à ses citoyens. Aujourd'hui encore, nous vivons dans ce monde paisible, où nous avons la chance de boire le meilleur thé du Royaume. Cependant, Ba Sing Se a faillit, une fois, ne plus être ce qu'elle est.

C'était il y a six ans, à l'époque j'étais un officier chargé de la surveillance de la muraille interne. Tout ce que je vous raconte, ce soir, est vrai. J'ai obtenu le début de collègues et amis soldats, et j'ai participé à la fin de l'histoire. À l'époque, rien ne présageait une attaque. Les gardes de la muraille extérieure ont été plus que surpris lorsqu'ils virent arriver une immense armée flamboyante. Nous apprîmes plus tard, par une recherche menée par le Dai Li, qu'il s'agissait d'une troupe de renégats issus de la Nation du Feu, dirigée par le terrible Général Iroh. Celui-ci, mû par un esprit belliqueux et avide de puissance, entreprit d'assiéger Ba Sing Se. Il arrivait avec de si nombreux hommes, que nos soldats se retrouvèrent vite impuissants. En attendant les renforts, ils se réfugièrent derrière les murs. Le calme s'installa à la nuit tombée, tandis que l'ennemi coupait toutes les routes de ravitaillement et montait de grandes tentes. Le Général Iroh fixait la ville de son œil conquérant ; il prononça alors ces mots : « Ba Sing Se, joyau du Royaume de la Terre, réputée imprenable grâce à son enceinte, moi, le Général Iroh, te ferais tomber. »

Malgré son acharnement, elle tint bon. Les balistes de l'ennemi faisaient pleuvoir des projectiles enflammés contre les murs, mais ils ne vacillèrent pas. En plus de cela, nos soldats qui s'étaient organisés à la hâte, ripostaient, envoyant d'immenses rochers pour maintenir l'armée éloignée et l'empêcher de viser au-delà de l'enceinte. Les premiers temps furent difficiles, nous n'étions pas préparés à un tel assaut, mais leurs tentatives pour entrer furent infructueuses. Au bout d'une semaine, de l'aide extérieure nous parvint : les oiseaux messagers avaient transmis un appel à l'aide aux villes et villages alentours. Ils répondirent à notre appel, et une légion de Maîtres de la Terre accula celle des Maîtres du Feu. Ainsi encerclés, nous croyions qu'ils allaient fuir ! Mais il n'en était rien ; il semblait que le Général Iroh avait tout prévu. Nos alliés étaient en nombre inférieur, et l'effet de surprise se retourna contre eux lorsqu'ils firent face à une puissante armée prête au combat. Malheureusement, ce fut une défaite pour le Royaume de la Terre, et le siège continua.

Les routes commerciales étaient bloquées, mais les étendues de champs derrière la muraille extérieure suffisaient à nourrir toute la population de Ba Sing Se, nous ne souffrîmes pas de cette isolation forcée. Nos troupes étaient indéfectibles, elles ne cessèrent pas de défendre ses frontières et cet état de stabilité dura de longs mois. Aucun camp ne prit le dessus l'un sur l'autre, les fils du feu continuaient de faire face à la muraille, sans jamais la franchir.

Plusieurs tactiques furent imaginées. On proposa de trouver leurs moyens de ravitaillement, afin d'envoyer un commando chargé de détruire leurs vivres, mais il s'avéra que la route était extrêmement bien protégée. Sortir de la ville pour une mission aux faibles chances de réussite était bien trop risqué. Des négociateurs furent envoyés, dans l'espoir de comprendre les velléités de l'ennemi et, peut-être, trouver un accord. Mais ils revinrent terrifiés, murmurant des histoires de dragons et de cracheurs de feu incompréhensibles. Le Général Iroh était sans pitié, inflexible et un tacticien hors pair. Les deux camps gardèrent leurs positions, ponctués parfois de petites avancées puis de retraits, grignotant le moral de nos troupes. Il est épuisant de se battre sans arrêt, sans jamais vaincre ou être vaincu, la lassitude prend les cœurs avant l'apathie. Étrangement, l'ennemi lui, ne perdait en rien sa ferveur, il semblait au contraire revigoré par la perte d'ardeur des Maîtres de la Terre.

Après plus d'un an de siège pernicieux, leur chef décida de passer à l'attaque. Toutes les armes de siège se tournèrent vers les murailles, tous les soldats chargeaient et lançaient, une effervescence telle que, derrière les fortifications, on prit peur. L'assaut avait débuté aux premiers rayons du soleil, alors qu'il inondait la plaine et éveillait les fils du feu. La muraille extérieure, qui avait paré de nombreux coups, émit un craquement funèbre après des heures de souffrance. Ce bruit, effroyable pour nos oreilles, procura force réjouissance dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Ils amenèrent alors un dragon de métal, gigantesque, fait d'une armure indestructible dans un roulement de tambour qui ne présageait rien de bon. Malgré les tentatives obstinées de nos soldats, la bête arriva jusqu'à la muraille. Sa gueule heurta avec véhémence le rempart, ce qui fit trembler toute l'enceinte, jusqu'au sol. Elle cogna si fort, qu'au bout de la troisième fois, le mur tombait.

Croyez-moi, ou ne me croyez pas, mais un immense fracas accompagna la chute de la muraille extérieure. Une brèche avait été faite. La poussière soulevée par l'explosion n'était même pas encore retombée, que le terrible Général envoya ses troupes dans Ba Sing Se. Ce fut une défaite effroyable. Les Maîtres de la Terre, désemparés de voir cette destruction, eux qui avaient toujours cru cette enceinte imprenable, prirent la fuite, ignorant les ordres de leurs officiers. À la fin de la journée, les troupes ennemies étaient entrées et occupaient déjà une large zone autour de la brèche. Ils volèrent les récoltes puis mirent feu aux champs. Depuis le mur intérieur, je pouvais voir les fumées et les poussières qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, preuves du drame qui s'était passé. Le Général Iroh avait fait tomber le premier mur.

Ce dernier était intelligent, il savait qu'un siège ne pouvait pas venir à bout de la capitale tant qu'elle avait ses champs. Il lui suffisait d'occuper le plus rapidement possible les terres arables, et la victoire serait à lui.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu que le lendemain même, les troupes de Ba Sing Se riposteraient violemment. Car, la tristesse et la peur passées, un profond désir de vengeance nous prîmes. Ils avaient osé entrer, alors ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. L'apathie nous quitta, pour le besoin exaltant de protéger ce qui doit être protégé. Cette guerre qui, pendant un an, n'avait connu aucun rebondissement notable et stagnait tel un vicieux poison, devint violente et époustouflante. Tous les jours, des batailles faisaient rage dans les champs, elles duraient parfois toute la nuit. Les victimes devinrent nombreuses dans les deux camps. Mais le Général Iroh ne faiblit pas, il mena ses troupes à de nombreuses victoires, gagnant grâce à une ingéniosité qui surpassait nos commandants. Cette guerre était une guerre de stratégie, elle ne faisait pas qu'opposer de puissants Maîtres, elle opposait l'intelligence de deux généraux.

Lentement ils avancèrent, et au bout de presque un an supplémentaire, je pus les voir depuis la muraille intérieure. À ce moment-là, ma garnison et moi participâmes aux batailles. C'était de grandes luttes où nous vidions nos forces pour tenter de les repousser ; en vain. J'étais déterminé, mais j'étais aussi terrifié. Je perdis des hommes lors de ces attaques, et de savoir que nous tuions ces infâmes envahisseurs ne me consolait pas. Un jour, alors que nous avancions dans les lignes ennemies, parvenant à les faire reculer, le Général Iroh arriva. Il avait été surnommé, par nos soldats, « le Dragon de l'Ouest » il y a de cela longtemps, mais nous n'avions jamais su pourquoi. En plus d'être un Maître du Feu extrêmement puissant, il crachait sur nous des gerbes de flammes immenses ! Elles jaillissaient de sa bouche avec une telle fureur que toute l'avance que nous avions durement acquise fut perdue. C'était spectaculaire, mais en même temps terrifiant. Nous nous sentions impuissants, ses flammes heurtaient nos boucliers avec la même force que le dragon de métal contre la muraille extérieure. Les Maîtres du Feu étaient galvanisés à ses côtés, nous étions condamnés à fuir. Malgré toute notre détermination, nous étions désespérés…

Chaque homme a une faiblesse, le Général Iroh n'y faisait pas exception. En l'occurrence, un événement causa sa perte.

Parmi les nombreux soldats, un d'entre eux était le fils du Dragon de l'Ouest ; il s'appelait Lu Ten. Lui aussi était un formidable Maître du Feu, il menait ses hommes avec presque autant de vélocité que son père. Néanmoins, il était jeune et faisait la guerre pour la première fois. Éliminer un lieutenant a toujours plus d'impact que la mort d'une dizaine de soldats. Durant une bataille, des Maîtres de la Terre plus âgés et plus expérimentés, vainquirent le jeune lieutenant. Cette simple victoire, destinée à défendre le front, marqua la fin de cette guerre. Avant que la nouvelle de la mort de Lu Ten ne se répande, nous avions assistés, ébahis, au retrait des troupes ennemies alors qu'elles étaient proches de faire tomber Ba Sing Se. Nous fêtions cette victoire pendant que le Général Iroh partait en emmenant son armée, en tant que père ayant perdu son enfant. Aussi terrible soit-il, il restait humain et la tristesse eut raison de lui.

Les troupes ennemies retirées, nous acclamions, heureux : « Ba Sing Se a tenu ! La ville imprenable n'a pas été prise ! Hourra ! » Après deux ans de lutte, nous pouvions nous reconstruire, et la muraille extérieure fut à nouveau érigée. Nous avions vaincu.

Les renégats rentrèrent chez eux, et nous n'entendîmes plus parler d'eux. Depuis, la paix règne à nouveau dans les champs, nos murs continuent de nous garantir notre sécurité, inébranlables. Puisqu'il en a toujours été ainsi, la capitale du Royaume de la Terre demeura un lieu agréable, où il y fait si bon d'y vivre.

 **« Hourra ! Vive les Maîtres de la Terre, qui sont invincibles ! Ah, vous leur avez mis une bonne raclée,** s'enjoua un jeune garçon.

 **_ Et le Général Iroh ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Il ne va pas attaquer à nouveau ?** interrogea sa sœur aînée.

 **_ On dit qu'il a erré, en proie à la peine, puis qu'il est rentré chez lui pour pleurer son fils. Après ça, je doute qu'il retente un jour de faire tomber Ba Sing Se,** affirma l'ancien soldat.

 **_ C'était une très belle histoire, Fung. Tu sais toujours comment nous captiver,** le complimenta une jeune femme.

 **_ Merci. J'ai terriblement soif maintenant,** le conteur se tourna vers le serveur et, haussant la voix pour couvrir celle des enfants débattant sur le récit, lui demanda, **est-ce que vous pourriez m'amener un autre thé, s'il vous plaît ? »**

À son étonnement, le garçon semblait le regarder avec colère, mais il partit chercher sa commande. Fung s'en désintéressa, se tournant vers son auditoire pour répondre à d'autres questions.

Zuko se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, où était préparé le thé. Il y retrouva son oncle, qui était parti après que le nom de son défunt cousin avait été prononcé. Celui-là était assis, le regard tourné vers le mur mais regardant autre chose ; un souvenir profondément douloureux.

 **« Mon oncle ?** l'appela, inquiet, le prince banni.

 **_ Pardonne moi de t'avoir laissé seul, mais je ne voulais pas entendre ce que je sais déjà. »**

Iroh se leva et adressa un sourire réconfortant au visage soucieux. Il était véritablement touché par l'inquiétude de son neveu, et bien que la mort de Lu Ten demeurât toujours une brûlure à vif, Zuko apaisait sa douleur. Il était heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui. Aussi lui importait-il de l'apaiser, ce qui s'avéra très facile.

 **« Tu devrais retourner dans la salle, cette petite soirée d'échange littéraire est une véritable réussite. Qui plus est, j'ai remarqué que la charmante poétesse n'arrêtait pas te regarder… Oh, elle s'appelle He-Ran et a accepté ton invitation, vous n'avez plus qu'à convenir d'une date. Je vais servir le thé. »**

Sur ces paroles dites avec malice, Iroh prit la fuite vers la salle principale, où sa soirée à thème connaissait un succès époustouflant – en plus de son thé. Zuko eut à peine le temps de l'appeler avec beaucoup d'agacement, qu'il se retrouva seul.

 **« C'est pas vrai… Ce vieux fou causera ma perte, un jour ! »**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs.**

 **Je vous remercie de votre lecture et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Étant donné qu'aucune description n'a été donnée pour le Siège de Ba Sing Se, j'ai quelque peu improvisé, en espérant qu'elle vous paraisse plausible et intéressante. Quant à ceux qui se demandent si de tels récits peuvent être racontés malgré la surveillance du Dai Li, je dirais que le conteur a déjà embelli son histoire pour en faire un éloge du Royaume, ce qui lui permet de ne pas finir sous le lac Laogai. J'ai toujours apprécié la relation entre Zuko, qui n'a pas vraiment de père, et Iroh, qui a perdu son unique enfant. Je voulais les mettre à l'honneur.**

 **Pour les fans d'Aang et de sa petite troupe, je vous suggère d'aller lire la fanfiction qu'est en train d'écrire Adraen, « Black-Out ».**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
